The Same, But Diffrent
by NobodyIIX
Summary: A xxxholic/Souleater combo. yay! Crona has a new roommate,but when new Mika's past catched up with him can Crona handle it. Yaoi later on, m for safety. xxxholic later on. relax and read,  it gets smutty!
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up soul ,were going to be late", Maka said, slightly irritated at her partners lack of forethought. She had been the one to set her clock bright and early to meet the new kid , and now she was going to be late because of Soul's amazing ability to not hear a blaring alarm. Oh well, at this point in a relationship Maka should know what Soul can and cant do, and being on time was something he couldn't do.

"Jeez, give me a minute, unless you want me to be there soaking wet and naked!" It took Soul a moment to analyze his own statement before he could realize how suggest it had been, oh jeez, he was turning into a pervert and didn't even know it!

Forty minutes later, Maka and Soul had made it to the front gates of the Academy, where Crona, Black Star , Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty and Stein were all waiting, making small talk and giddy at the arival.

"I heard he was an American", Tsubaki said as she blushed slightly, from the rumors she over heard in the girls bathrooms, American were B-I-G...she didn't know exactly what, but when girls talk about foreigners and being big, its ment to be positive, right?

"I hear the new kid was a Brazilian Bikini Model", Black Star said, slightly drooling.

"God! Are all men pigs?" Maka said as she delivered a well aimed Maka chop to Black Star , ignoring the blood spewing from his forehead. Apparently, when Maka was pissed, she gained 'She-Hulk' strength.

"Well, what the new kid is, Female or otherwise, we should try and be polite, remember we are representing the school and as such- Dawn it Black Star ! Your bleeding off center! Bleed symmetrically Dawn it!"

Meekly Crona joined in on the conversation, weary of bodily harm, " I heard a rumor that...umm..he was a ...witch. K-k-kinda like me, ya know?"

"The would be nice to have another witch to talk to, aside from Kim. Shes been on some many missions with Jackie that they're hardly ever here", Tsubaki said, smiling brightly at Crona, who just seemed to cringe a little, he was still getting used to unannounced kindness. It had been Six months since the Asura incident and surprisingly everone was alright more or less. Maka and Soul were together and a 'stable' couple, Tsubaki and Black Star were growing closer but 'only as friends'. Even a platonic closeness had been made with Liz, Patty and Kid that seemed to run very deep. Lord Death had just appeared and Stein and him were in a deep conversation about 'The moral correctives of allowing an anthropomorphic personification pass judgment on humanity'. All seemed to be having a fun time.

"Umm...Excuse me? Am I at the D.W.M.A.?", a voice quietly asked on the front steps of said academy. Everyone froze what they were doing and quickly assembled into a more dignified manner, much to the amusement of the bi standard. "Howdy, I'm Mika. I'm the new student, I have all my paperwork and everything right here", he withdrew a manilla folder form his small leather backpack and handed it to Stein, probably on the sole assumption that , although he was sitting backwards in a chair, looked like a stitched china doll and was smoking in a school building, he seemed like the only person who was a teacher. "Everything from my student transcript to my birth certificate in inside. There were also copies sent in advance directly here in case those get lost somehow."

Stein was impressed. With such forethought and logic, he would make a excitement scientist.

"I'm Maka Albarn, Welcome to the D.W.M.A." Maka extended her hand to shake and Mika did the same, gloved had meeting gloved hand. He wasn't what they expected, but he wasn't shabby looking either. He was about as tall as Soul, with black hair, bright green eyes and tan skin. Obviously he got sun. Stocky build but not muscular, he wore a thin, sleeveless, cotton Karate Gi top that extended to the crotch and was belted by a black belt and white pants and black leather boots and white gloved hands and rimless glasses. He defiantly didn't look American, but the ascent said otherwise, clearly from California. He had a light voice with a small lisp, and poutty lips that were constantly smiling, sort of like Blair's. Behind him were several suitcases and a small leather backpack on his shoulder.

"Its very nice to be here,Miss Albarn", Mika said as he smiled once more, looking over her shoulder to examine the small crowd of people behind her, "and this is the D.W.M.A.'s welcoming comity?"

"Oh thats right!" Maka gasped as she started to introduce everyone to Mika. Oh great, now he thinks I'm a air head!

"This is-"

"HI! IM BLACK STAR! NO DOUBT YOUVE HEARD OF ME ! AFTER ALL , IM GONG TO SURPASS GOD ONE DAY! BOW DOWN TO MY AWESOMENESS AND BASK IN THE GLORY THAT IS BLACK STA-"

Black Stars rant was cut short by a second Maka shop to the sternum, no doubt breaking several bones.

"At least hes got confidence, that's a good thing", Mika said nervously, partly due to the loud introduction and Maka's Superhuman aggression. Note to self, don't piss of the Blonde. Tsubaki steped forward and introduces herself as Black Stars weapon. "Would you like to tell us a little about yourself, Mika?"Tsubaki prodded, masking her eagerness with polite conversation.

"Ok, umm..I have one sister, Moka, who lives alone with her boyfriend, Tsukune. Umm... My Mums a witch and my Dads a Weapon. They got together and had me and sis, so as a result I'm a witch as well. But we keep it cool and everything, no world domination or evil or whatnot. I'm also a weapon, so thats nice. Im an Aries and like long walks on the beach, Mango Ice cream and scary movies." Mika finished and blushed, he had just gushed nearly his whole life story in front of a bunch of strangers. Been here less that five mintues and already I'm having a moment, Oh jeez.

Smiling, Kid swiftly pushed Crona to the front of the group and smiled. "Ya know, Crona here is a witch to, and from what I hear male witches are a rarity so I'm sure you and he have a lot in common."

Crona stood there , shaking in his robes but manages a nervous smile.

"Umm...H-h-h-hi, I'm-"

"Crona, I kinda giuessed. Well! I look forward to spending more time with you,Crona", and with that Mika shook Crona's hand and smiled a heart melting grin.

"For such a young man, you certainly have all you "T"'s crossed and all you "I"'s doted", Stein mumbled as he reviewed the paperwork, finding no document out of place.

"In my family it pays to be well prepared. We are taught the self-sufficiency is a valuable asset", Mika said as he looked over at the Tall man in all black wearing a goofy skull mask, "and you would be..."

"Oh, my! How rude of me! Hello, Mika-san I will be your Prinicple, I'm Lord Death."

Expecting Mika to scream or shout or faint, everyone prepared themselves. Not everyone took the shocking news that Death himself would be your commander and chief form now on.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Death. I've seen your work, and it speaks for itself."

Only Mika and Lord Death laughed at the obvious joke as everyone else gave a sigh of release, at lease he didn't faint.

Later on, at a picnic everone else introduced themselves to Mika. Liz and Patty offered to help go shoping with Mika , which he agreed to. Aferwards Black Star offered to share his workout routine with him, much to eveyones protests(Black Star was a slave driver when It came to working out) he agreed. Because Crona didnt have a weapon anymore, had a no roommate, and was a witch, Lord Death gave both of them a apartment to share, next to Soul and Maka so they could monotor both of them. "So, What weapon do you turn into," Soul asked over generouse amounts of potato salad. Mika smiled and put down his salad, for a boy of his size he didnt eat a lot, he even eat less than the girls, "I turn into a bow and arrow. If you dont mind me asking , what do you guys turn into?" Almost instantly eveyone fired off answers

Liz and Patty,"Pistals."

Soul, "Scythe."

Tsubaki, "Ninja weapons."

"...Wow...everyones so...sharp and dangerous," Mika said with a smile as he listened to everyone talk. Dispite being the new kid , he wasnt bombarded with questions, he mearly listened and answered when spoke to, and he enjoyed there company.

"Home sweet home!", Mika exclaimes as he unlocked the front door to Crona and his apartment. All of there belongings had been brought to there room, unpacked and everything. Even there beds were made. Cronas spartin and clean side of the room was a direct constrast to Mikas. His side of the room was painted a deep red and the two walls that were his were dominated by two bid book cases , one filled with a multitude of books and the other filled with dried herbs, incense and other magical looking objects. Sprawled out on Crona bed was a cat, a big, fluffy cat, sleeping and purring lowdly.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I never asked if you were ok with pets?Oh I'm sorry if your not, really I am, I didn't mean to-"

Crona sat down on his bed and gingerly started to pet the cat, and smiled., something Mika knew was rare in such new company.

"If you want, we can share her. I dont mind and she seems to take a shine to you."

Crona looked up almost disbelievingly,"Really? You mean it?"

"Well yeah. I of course I mean it, of I wouldn't have said it."

And with that both boys smiled and Mika sat down on his bed cross legged and watched the frail , pale, teen infront of him pet his cat who in the past had mauled anyone except Mika.

"Her name is Sybil," Mika said as he watched Sybil turn on her back so Crona could scratch her underside, Crona smiled as she twitched and purred with each scratch and the smallest touch,being as effecinat as she had been with Mika, "youve never had a pet right?" Crona nodded, eyes fixed on the furry creature infront of him. "Then that means you've never had a Familiar, right?" Crona looked up again, clearly puzzled by the statement. Mika smiled, clearly Crona had not received the magical education he had, bu then again he knew nothing about him. "A Familiar is a animal or creature that willingly assistens a witch in magical works and practises in exchange for love, food , shelter and any other provisions it wants. That cat rigth there is no ordinary kitty. It can sense and defence those it wishes form any malignant forces in the genral vasinity."

Crona nodded again, jaw half open. Oh,Crap! He did it again. Every time he opens his mouth he sounds like a text book on tape.

"You know a lot about magic and stuff", Crona said meekly as Sybil got up and curled in his lap, making Crona blush. "Well my Mum taught me a lot, everything she knew ,infact, then I spent two years learning abroad. When I came home I finished up my studies and now I am here. Great right?"

He _was_ the polar upbringing of Crona in so many ways. From what It sounded like, he had a nice mother, freedom, and knew everything about his roots. Crona got up , letting the cat sashe' away under Mika bed and went into the bathroom.

Great, now I've made my roommate cry. God why cant I get it together. Mika got up and knocked on the door. He could hear the water running in the sink, no doubt a ploy to mask the sound of Crona crying. Slowly Mika opened the door, Bracing himself for a teary,sad roommate who wanted him out of his life.

"Umm...Crona? Look, im sorry if I made you upset or anything. I really didnt mean to upset you. I-If you want , I can leave. I totally underdstand if you want me to-"

Crona was smiling. He was over the sink, the water running, but he was smilng. Crying happy tears? Mikas confusion and bepuzzeledment was apperent, hadent he done something wrong. I mean thats why people cry ,right?

With a shaky sniffle,Crona turned around and gave a genuine and bright smile, streaks of tears still clinging to his face. "Umm...i-i-if it woudnt be to much trouble, would you teach me...the things you know."

Mika smiled at the timid request, understanding that it took a lot of courage to muster up the request in such a short amount of time, "Sure! What I know, you know!"

And with that, both sat down on there beds and started talking.


	2. Chapter 2

Howdy Cats and Kittens! This be the second chapter to "The Same And Different". The situation with Chrona and Mika is starting to heat up and yes I know I am misspelling some names so sorry. Oh well. .. any how comment, be nice but honest. (I dont own anything)

Chapter 2. Halloween Scream Queen!

'Its been two months since I moved in with Chrona and Sybil has even taken a shine to him. Maka and Soul along with Dr. Stein are all really nice to me. Black Stars work outs are intense but I'm getting the hang of it. Patty and Liz have been giving me fashion advice and every now and then we go out for coffee and talk and talk. It feels good to talk to see a healthy family relationship that Liz and Patty feel. Kid's been tutoring me in a lot of my school courses and I've been giving him cooking classes in exchange, it seemed like a fair exchange, but while I'm excelling in my courses now, he still needs room to improve, a lot of room. Tsubaki and I go on walks in the evening every Sunday and Monday and we talk and gossip, a lighthearted good time, a direct contrast to the seemingly hellish training sessions Maka and Soul have been putting Chrona and myself through, I know they mean well, but its very intense. Chrona seems to be adjusting well to me as a new weapon for him. His last one was a sword so I know its a big difference for him. I worry for Chrona, he seems so frail and fragile, but when we fight together, a gentle strength seems to pulse through him. And as much as it is a cliché, I find that really attractive. Today's Halloween, which means most of the school is out on missions, mostly mad cults and mass executions. What is it about Halloween that draws out the crazies. Anyhow, Chrona, myself, and a small handful of others have stayed behind, partly due to there being no missions being left and the other is that Blair is hosting a killer party. I have to go, Chrona and I are going to do a scheduled magic lesson then get ready for the party.

-Halloween night,

Diary of Mika Hallowell

Man in L-O-V-E!'

...And with that, Mika closed his diary straightened his white shirt and black pants and turned to face a eagerly awaiting Chrona. He was sitting cross legged on his bed, smiling but fidgeting with his black shirt and pants, clearly not used to the change from his comfy robe. "You know, you don't have to wear those if your not comfortable in them, I bought them for you because I though a nice change in pace would be nice every once in a while," Mika said as he got up and started collecting the ingredients for tonight lesson. Nothing big, just a simple summoning, and maybe...something more. "B-but I want to! I-i mean , I like the pants and-d shirt...because..." his voice trailed away as he blushed , staring at his feet on his bed.

"Ok,ok relax. Its just that your fidgiting so much I thought you were uncomfortable or something."

"No, really I'm fine," Chrona reassured as he looked up and smiled. It was true, physically he wasn't in any discomfort. But mentally, he was a wreck. He had been thinking about it for months and now it was Halloween, the night of the witches, his peoples night. Their peoples night, which meant that tonight was the night. Now or never. Tonight was his night Chrona was going to get his first kiss, and hopefully something more.

"Umm, Chrona? If your done staring at me, I'm ready."

"What!" Chrona asked , violently rocketing him from his fantasies and daydreams.

Chrona got up from the bed and sat down in the center of the room where Mika had drawn a magic circle. Chrona stepped inside, and looked around. The room was dark, candles were lit (for magical purposes but still) and they were alone, Chrona couldn't ask for more.

"Ok, so today's lesson will be a simple summoning followed by a traditional Halloween game,then we're off to Blair's party, 'kay?" Mika asked as he lit the central candle, Chrona nodded, heart beating a million miles a minute.

"Ok so for the summoning, the circle is cast, all we need to do is join hands and concentrate", Mika said as he reached for Chronas hand. After spending so much time with him, Mika knew that he had to go halfway and only halfway, the rest was up to Chrona. They joined hands and started to consentrated.

Chrona snuck a peek of Mika with his eyes closed and blushed a little. Soft candle light danced on Mikas face, giving him a almost glowing complexion. His tan skin and dark hair were accentuated by the flickering of the candles. He looked hansom.

"Hey,...Mika", Chrona asked, still keeping one eye open staring at there joined hands.

"Yes,Chrona?"

" We've known each other for a long time now, right?"

"Well, I suppose so, Its only been two-or three months."

"Two months, six days, four hours and ten minutes to be exact," Chrona breathed, embaresed by the exact information he held. It was flattering that Chrona thought so much about him, It made him blush.

"Mika, I w-was w-w-wondering if you liked anyone, here at the D.W.M.A."

"Well... I like a lot of people. Maka and Soul and Liz and Patty and Kid-

"Err..no. I mean...well...do you have a girlfriend?"

Mika opened an eye to see Chrona staring intensly at him, his eyes nearly flooded with tears.

Mika smiled, aware of how cold Chronas hands were , how soft and glowing his skin looked, how intense his eyes were. To put it plain and simple, Chrona looked stunning.

"Mika,...you still didn't answer my question."

"Ohh! Sorry, its just..its nothing...No, I dont have a girlfriend but I do like someone."

"ohh...i understand."

"Yeah, hes pretty cool."

"un-hu", Chrona looked like he was close to tears, he looked sick.I guess he's had enough, "yeah, he's smart, hansom, not to mention the best miester I've ever seen."

Mika smiles , leaned up and over the candle and got forehead to forehead with Chrona,and he looked scared, confused, worried, "its you, dummy."

And with that Mika kissed Chrona, for all of four seconds, then Mika remembered that there was a lit candle inches below his stomach which was now causing searing pain to jolt itself in his sternum. But he didn't break the kiss, maintaining contact , Mika straightened up knocked the candle out of the way and repositioned himself directly over Chrona, who was blushing madly and trembiling. Mika knew it was from excitement and not fear this time.

After several moments Mika broke the kiss (oxygen is good) and smiled as he looked in Chronas eyes, clouding with lust and excitement and fear. He brushed several strands of hair from his face, letting his thumb rub his cheek. Chrona started the second kiss. He clung to his arms as Chronas tongue probed for entry, who knew he could be so forward? Mika wrapped his arms around Chronas neck, letting his tongue wrestle for dominance over his, letting Chrona win in the end. Mika let his lips break from his meisters, letting one after the other go down his long, slender neck, and acoustically biting lightly here and there. Mikas hands acted on there own, slowly trailing down his sides then hooking up under his shirt and slowly, agonizingly slow made his way up Chronas chest, feeling his smooth skin, the heat, the trembling, it was intoxicating. Mika and Chrona both let out a small groan as Mika started to circle Chronas nipples, which were now diamond hard and obviously sensitive. The couple continued like this for some time, kissing and biting, letting the groans and moans of each other slip out every now and then. Finally, after fifteen minutes of this, which somehow landed Chrona straddling Mika, the young weapon smiled coyly and pionted to his watch. In the candlelit room, they had burned through all there witchcraft practice time and now were five minutes late to Blair's party.

"We have to go, we promised Blair we would be there", Mika reminded as he watched Chrona squirm with decision. "But...I really wanted to...", Chrona looked away, blushing madly at what he was thinking about, " I really wanted to continue this, what ever it was. I mean, I liked it ,didn't you?"

Mika only smiled and proped himseld on his elbows, " This is noting," he then kissed Chrona and rubbed his pelvis agianst his miester, "compared to what we are going to do when we are alone tonight, but now, I think we both could use a little partying."And with that Mika got up,and dragged Chrona to Blairs party.

It was a rockin' party to say the least. Blair has snuck in some Sumatran wine and German Ale and everyone got plastered. Apparently, Maka cant hold her liquor , because after two beers and a handfull of pretzels she was on one of the tables dancing with Soul, who was enjoying his drunk counterpart. Kid on the other hand had Four beers, Six glasses of wine and even had a taqcilla shot contest with Black star and won by 47-22, Something about being a reaper must make a guy immune to booze because after all that he was still fine. Black star was smashed under the table, literally, and Tsubaki was dancing with Blair in a not-so-innocent-fashion. Patty was running around on a major sugar rush, bumping into fellow party goers as she did and Liz was on the dance floor bumping and grinding with everyone. The moment we entered the Techno-blaring stranger filled party land , Chronas uneasiness became apparent. He grew a paler shade of pale and clutched himself with mild anxiety.I wrapped my arm around him and we made our way to the drinks.

Nothing was labeled, but just on sight I could tell what was alcoholic and what wasn't.

"How can you tell", Chrona asked over the ear shattering music.

"When I was in Arizona, I used to party hardcore and when you do that ,you learn a thing or two", the faint air of regret Chrona picked up on, even in the near defining room. We both desided to live a little and I gave Chrona a small margarita while I had a ale cup full of whiskey. After six Margaritas and two huge viking glasses of whiskey, we were relaxed enough to start dancing and suprisingly the party had grown form 90 or so strangers to 150 strangers. To say the lease the dance floor was crowded, hot sweaty bodies rubbing against everyone and eveything. For a moment there I lost Chrona, who was sandwiched between a shirtless surfer and a girl in a bikini, both of wich were drunk and rudding all up and down on Chrona.

"Hey! Hands up the boyfriend!" I slurred as a I jerked Chrona away and drunkenly punched out the surfer. The girl only laughed and dragged her friend away , dawn drunks!

"B-boyfriend," Chrona gasped as his margarita scented breath washed over my face.

"Well, hell yeah your my boyfriend! I mean did you see then, all touching you and making you feel all uncomfortable! Who the hell do they think they are!" I said, the whiskey inhibiting my speech, "And 'pea-sided' I love you dawn it! Your the best thing in the world, and I love you!."

"I love you to", Chrona said as he hiccuped a little. He draped his arms around my neck and leaned agianst my chest, figures interlocked and swaying back and forth to the music. Even though everyone was dancing to techno, we were dancing to the beating of our hearts, listening as the synchronizing in and out, thumping almost as one. We stood like that for countless minutes, unaware the Blair was in the background with a camera. "Oh, my god! This is so sweet! Pure gold!" It seemed everyone was watching us, and we didn't care, we were happy, we were in l-

a crash and a scream ripped everyone out of there daze. Everyone was running and screaming,trying to get away from something. The music was still going but it seemed to fade into the back ground as everyone got into a fighting position, waiting for the smoke of the broken down door to clear.

Mikas face froze and drained in horror. "Hey, Chrona?" Mika asked, the fear in his voice loud and clear. It made Chrona uneasy, Mika was never scared, even when they went on missions,never once.

"Yeah, Mika?"

"Did we close the summoning circle?"

"…...Oh crap..."


End file.
